


3. Filming Something

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Family Dinner, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Pre-Relationship, fandom advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Hearing of how Tom looked after their son, Lewis' parents invite Tom over for dinner and ask for some help using their new camera. Fandom Advent





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting their and totally not getting distracted by becoming the ruler of the yogscast discord..... nope not at all. And also not posting this at 5am with no sleep without checking it. Nope.

_**January 4th - 2pm** _

“You what?!”

“We invited him to dinner. He called to check up on you and he explained how he was the one who kept you company on christmas so we invited him over for dinner as a thank you.”  
Lewis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All he did was take a nap for an hour and in that time his parent’s had talked to and invited Tom over for dinner and the man had said yes! Lewis knew he was probably overreacting, but he had recently been having some not very pc thoughts about Tom and he did not want to have to deal with those kind of thoughts and emotions with both Tom and his parents present. 

“Lewis honey, if it bothers you that much I can just call him and cancel. He seems like a nice young man, i’m sure he will understand.”   
Lewis’ mother smiled at her son in understanding. 

“No! Um that’s not necessary. I’m just overreacting. Just woken up and all that.”  
Lewis gave his mother a very unconvincing smile.

“Okay hun. I promise it won't be as bad as you are imagining it to be.”  
Lewis bit is lower lip.

“I sure hope so.”

 

_**January 4th - 7pm** _

Dinner had been perfect. Tom showed up somehow with his mother’s favourite wine in hand and proceeded to charm the ever loving fuck out of Lewis’ parents. Currently the four of them were drinking coffee while sitting in Lewis’ lounge. Lewis on the couch with his parents and Tom on the only other chair.

“Oh dear, go and get the camera! The boys should be able to help us understand how the darn thing works.”  
Lewis’ father smiled at his wife and nodded his head as he got up off the couch.

“Camera?”  
Lewis questioned his mother.

“Your brother got us a video camera for our trip to New Zealand and we have no idea how it works.”

“And you want us to show you? Get some help from the young folk”  
Lewis’ mother smiled at Tom for what must have been the one hundredth time that night. Honestly Lewis was starting to suspect his mother liked Tom more than him. 

“Exactly! You young folk know all about technology.”  
She winked at Tom and Lewis felt himself die a little inside from embarrassment. His mental state wasn’t helped when Tom winked back.  
Lewis’ father reentered the room just in time, taking his seat in between Lewis and his mother. He held a camera in one hand and a booklet in the other. 

“Here son. There are instructions but we both find it easier to learn by watching someone else.”  
Lewis took the camera from his father and smiled.

“I understand. Okay this looks like the one Sjin has.”  
Lewis flicked a switch on on top of the device and listened as it beeped to life.

“That’s how you turn it on.”  
Lewis lowered the camera slightly to the left as both his parents leaned over to see. He flicked the side open, revealing a screen. 

“For you guys this is probably the easiest way to see exactly what you are filming.”  
Lewis moved the camera up and pointed it towards Tom so that the man in question was now visible on the tiny screen. 

“Now all you have to do is press this red button here.”  
Lewis pressed the record button, causing a red light to appear on the corner of the screen.

“See that?”  
Lewis pointed to the red dot.

“That means you are recording. Hey Tom, you’re on camera. Say hi!”  
Lewis grinned as he watched Tom stiffen.

“Um…. hello?”  
Tom awkwardly (but insanely adorably like omfg he's so cute) waved to the camera, causing Lewis to giggle.

“All that charm gone aye Tom? Looks like i’ve found your weakness.”  
With in a second Tom’s entire demeanor changed. He sat up straight and all nerves seem to vanish as he smirked at the camera. 

“Well i'm not usually so well dressed when the camera comes out. It's a bit off putting.”  
Lewis violently coughed, choking on his own saliva. His breathing was not helped by the sound of his mother laughing as his father looked between everyone in the room, obviously confused by Tom’s comment. 

“I like this man Lewis, he understands how fun it is to wind you up.”  
Lewis glared at his mother for a second before diverting his gaze to Tom, the man returning his gaze with a smile. They stayed like that for a minute before Tom caved and burst out laughing. 

“Okay okay. You win just please stop with the glaring.”   
Lewis smiled at his victory and not at all because of how adorable Tom’s laugh was. 

“I always win. Remember that.”  
Lewis pressed the red button a second time.

“Pressing it again stops the recording, see.”  
Lewis pointed to the small screen to indicate the red light was no longer visible.

“You guys understand that all so far?”  
Both of his parents nodded, encouraging Lewis to continue. 

“See this switch here? When it is on the icon of the camera it means it is in this mode, the one you record in. But if we flick it to this icon, we can see what you have already recorded.”  
Lewis flicked the second switch and the screen flashed before showing the only video on the camera.

“And you push this one to play it back.”  
Upon pushing the button, the image of Tom began to move and Lewis’ voice can clearly be heard saying ‘See that?’. Satisfied that his point had been made, Lewis stopped the playback. He closed the camera and handed it back to his father.

“That is really all you need to know. We can test it out more tomorrow if you want? When we go out for lunch and have nicer things to record.”  
Lewis turned his head just in time to see Tom dramatically clutch his chest.

“Wow Lewis. Nothing nice? I thought we had something going here?! Now i’m hurt.”  
Tom pouted and Lewis had no idea how to react. Thankfully his mother came to his rescue.

“Oh just ignore him, he’s just jealous because you are very handsome young man.”  
Okay so not exactly to his rescue, but it gave him a chance to regain his composure. 

“Right, of course that is it. You got me mum.”  
Lewis’ mother simply flicked her wrist at her son and stood up.

“Tom dear, would you like another coffee?”  
Tom smiled at Mrs Brindley as he rose from his seat. 

“I would love one, here let me help you make them.”  
Tom picked up all the coffee mugs from the table, giving Lewis the smuggest grin he could muster in the process. 

“Oh, handsome and a gentleman? Honey I think we should trade in sons.”

“Mom!”  
Lewis didn’t even attempt to hide the whining tone in his voice. Instead his fully embraced his whining teen vibe, drawing out ‘mom’ as long as his breath allowed. Beside him his father sighed, looking between his child and wife.

“Go for it sweetie.”

“Dad!”  
Tom re entered the room, grinning like an idiot. 

“Ha! Look’s like I win this time! So much for always winning!”  
Lewis crossed his arms and buried his head in them in an attempt to hide his smile.

“Not fair, this is my place and you are all ganging up on me. I should just kick you all out.”   
Lewis’ mother walked back into the room, handing a coffee to her husband as she took a seat and fake gasped.

“Lewis! You wouldn’t throw your own parents onto the streets!”   
Tom followed Lewis mother and stood in front of Lewis, two cups of coffee in hand.

“Lewis! I didn’t know you could be so heartless!”

“Yeah yeah, i’m the worse I know. Now hand me my coffee please.”  
Lewis reached out for his cup but fell short when Tom moved the cup out of his reach. 

“Nope. Not until you say sorry to your poor mother.”  
Lewis glared at Tom before turning to see his mother giving him the very same pout Tom had done before. These two were going to be the death of him. 

“Fine, i’m sorry mother. I promise I won’t kick you out on the streets.”  
Tom smiled down at Lewis and handed him his drink.

“Thank you Lewis, that was very nice of you.”   
Lewis fake smiled back at Tom which only resulted in Tom’s smile growing. 

“Thank you Tom for defending my honor. If only my own son could be like you.”  
Oh yes, these two were definitely going to be the death of him.

 

_**January 4th - 11pm** _

A deep and infection laugh bellowed out of the small camera in his hands and Lewis couldn’t help the genuine grin that covered his face.

_“Okay okay. You win just please stop with the glaring.”_

_“I always win. Remember that.”_

“Lewis honey?”  
Upon hearing his mother's voice, Lewis quickly turned off the camera and closed the side. 

“Yes mum?”  
Giving her son a comforting smile, the older women placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

“He is a very nice young man. Would make a pretty good boyfriend I reckon.”  
Lewis couldn’t help but blush.

“You are just saying that because you want him as a son.”  
Lewis’ mother laughed. 

“Time for bed honey, it’s getting late.”

“Okay mum.”

Lewis placed the camera on the coffee table and grabbed his crutches and sighed. Tom was truly going to be the death of him.


End file.
